


Baby Bat

by Sansa101



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Ivy and Aunt Kitty, Big Sis/Baby Bro Goals, Daddy Issues, F/M, I'm Sorry, Joker is an ass, Killer Croc Protect, Mother/Daughter Duo, Poor Baby Mama Choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa101/pseuds/Sansa101
Summary: On the door step of Bruce Wayne's mansion is his long lost daughter with the one and only Harley Quinn. After she is forced to flee without her precious baby-girl. And things aren't going to well with Bats' and their daughter.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Batman(Bruce Wayne)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Midnight Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More is soon to come!

It was still dark outside when the bell rang at the front door of the Wayne Manor. On the doorstep a girl of sixteen, short in stature, with black hair. She has a duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. The door opens as she raises her hand to ring the bell again, she steps back surprised. 

“My child, do you know what time it is?” An older, British gentleman asks, looking down at the girl. 

She shakes her head and her pigtails swing back and forth. 

“No, sir. Mama woke me up an hour ago telling me I had to go. She put me in the car and dropped me off here.” The girl says twiddling her thumbs. 

The older man looks down at the girl with pity swirling in his brown eyes, he shakes his head letting out a sigh. 

_ ‘Poor thing her mother abandoned her.’ _ He thinks to himself. 

“Mama, told me to ask to speak to Bruce Wayne. I have something important to tell him.” The girl says, looking at the man with fear swirling in her blue eyes. 

“What do you have to tell Master Wayne?” The man asks, narrowing his eyes at the girl. 

She shakes her head again and repeats what she said, saying she can only tell him. The older man sighs again. 

_ ‘Either way I can not turn a child away, after being abandoned by her mother.’ _ He thinks to himself as he opens the door wider to let her in. 

“Fine, you can speak with Master Wayne. Wait here child.” The older man walks away pulling his robe tighter around himself. 

The older man walks up the flight of stairs toward the master bedroom, sighing all the way there. He knocks before he enters the room. 

“Master Wayne, there is a young woman down stairs demanding to speak with you.” The man says. 

“Alfred, I just come back up here. Can’t she wait until a more appropriate time?” Bruce Wayne the billionaire, playboy, and Batman asks rubbing his eyes. 

Alfred shakes his head as he says, “I am afraid not Master Wayne, she was the most insist.” 

Bruce sighs and gets out of his bed, walking toward the door with a glare set in place on his handsome face. 

When he is at the bottom of the stairs he spots the girl, looking at a portrait of the man of the hour. Her black hair tied back into pigtails, and the tips of her hair dyed a bright blood red. He watches her a moment longer to see the duffle bag dropped at her feet. 

“What do you want?” He calls out in a gruff voice and she jumps then turns with her shoulders hunched. 

“Bruce Wayne?” She asks looking up at him then looking quickly back to the floor. He blows air out of his nose, annoyed. 

“Sorry,” she says in a small voice, “I have something to tell you, Mr. Wayne.” 

“Continue.” He says, narrowing his eyes at her, but she refuses to look up at him.

“Mr. Wayne, I am ya daughter.” She says in a stronger voice as she finally allows him to see her face and her eyes. 

Eyes like his own stare back at him, bright blue eyes. Bruce feels his breath get caught in his throat as he examines her trying to see more similarities between them. She has his mouth, his eye shape, and his black hair. 

“If ya don’t believe me, mama packed my birth certificate, and a parental test.” She says dropping to her knees to dig through her duffle bag. 

Once she finds what she was looking for she walks over to him with slow, calculated steps. She is a few feet from him when she hands him a yellow envelope. 

Inside the envelope are her birth certificate, social security card, and a parental test. Just like she said would be. 

He checks for her certificate first to see who her mother was when his attention is turned to her name. 

**Lilith Martha Quinzel**

His eyes widened at her middle name, her middle name was his mother’s name. Then her last name Quinzel. He checks the mother signature and sees  **her** fancy swirls on the line. 

Harley Quinn. Her mother was Harley Quinn. He would have laughed if he didn’t want to scream out in frustration. 

Sixteen years ago the infamous jester had fallen off the face of the earth, he had tried to search for her for years. But even he couldn’t find her, and no one knew (no one on the right side of the law that is) why she had decided to leave all of a sudden. 

And here stands the reason, the sixteen year old girl. Turns out Harley had gotten herself pregnant, with his child. 

He puts the papers back into the envelope and looks back up to her, his daughter. He sees both himself and Harley in her features. 

“I believe you kid.” He says dragging his hand down his face, sighing. 

“Ya don’t seem very happy with the info, Bats.” Lilith says with narrowed eyes, but tears build up as she says it. 

He glares as he says in a quiet voice, “Don’t.” 

Lilith rolls her eyes but stops talking, she turns her back to him and walks back to her discarded bag. She picks it up and heads back toward the door. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Bruce asks marching after her, as she speeds up,

She says nothing and barely reaches the door when Bruce grabs a hold of her arm and spins her to look back at him.

**“ANSWER ME! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?”** Bruce shouts as he pulls her toward him. 

“HOME!” She shouts back with less force as tears flow down her face. 

Bruce lets go of her when she says this and steps back, he breathes deeply as he tries to calm himself down. 

“Look kid, it’s still late. Why don’t you stay the night and we can talk tomorrow about this?” He asks her as she is still turned away from him. 

She uses her arm to wipe her tears away and nods her head, Bruce calls for Alfred as he walks away from the girl. 

“Alfred, take her to a guest room. I am going back to sleep.” Bruce says walking back to his room and shuts the door. 

Lilith is taken to a guest room and she shuts the door, locking it as she lies down on the bed hugging the duffle bag as she cries herself to sleep. 


	2. Meeting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter when she meets Damian and Alfred, and introduces herself to the mighty Bruce Wayne.

The sunlight breaks through the curtains, waking Lilith up. She raises from your lying position, rubbing her eyes and removing the tear stains. 

Yawning she hops off of the bed, the ends of her overalls’ dragging as she walks to the bedroom door. 

“Morning, Ms. Quinnzel.” The british man says to her as she walks out of her bedroom. She looks at him and nods her head. 

“Breakfast is done, your father and brother are eating in the dining hall. It’s just through those doors.” The man points toward huge white double doors. 

Lilith nods again and hurries toward the door only stopping when she reaches them. Her mind is swirling with the events from last night. 

_ ‘I didn’t mean to make him mad. I know what it must look like me showing up here with a duffle bag. I know he don’t want me… I know.’  _ She thinks to herself with her hand resting on the door handle. 

“Wait, did he say brother?” She says out loud, finally getting the strength to open the door. 

When the door swings open both of the Wayne’s look up from their plates to stare Lilith down as she hurries to find a seat that is the furthest away from them both. 

“Morning,..” Bruce says awkwardly watching his oldest child sit down away from him and Damian. 

Lilith waves and goes back to closing them off, she reaches to grab a piece of toast when the doors slam open again. 

“Ms. Quinnzel! You must eat more than just a piece of toast!” The older mans’ voice shouts as he grabs her plate and fills it with bacon, pancakes, and fruit. 

Lilith smiles and lets out a laugh watching the man rush to fill her plate. Bruce lets his eyes wander from his newspaper to watch Lilith. 

He sees her smile brighten up her swollen, pale face, and it makes her eyes shine with joy instead of tears like they were last night. After he hears her small laugh he is reminded of the girl's mother. 

Harley had a laugh that made anyone around her want to smile even if it wasn’t the best of situations. 

“Thank you…” Lilith starts to say but trails off not knowing the older gentleman’s name.

“Alfred, Ms. Quinnzel.” Alfred says with a gentle smile on his face as she smiles back at him with a firm nod. 

“Thank you, Alfred.” She finishes playing with her hair. 

“Your welcome, Ms. Quinnzel.” Alfred says leaving the room again with a cart.

Lilith begins to eat while Damian eyes her with interest and suspicion, he watches her devour half her plate before he begins questioning her. 

“So you're my long lost sister?” He asks twirling his fork around, watching her reaction to his question. 

Lilith swallows her food before she answers him. “Well yeah I guess I am. I always wanted a little sibling. But my mama always told me no, she couldn’t.” 

Damian nods his head as he looks away from her toward their father as he asks her the question he has been bursting to ask her since he found out about her this morning. 

“Your mother is the notorious Harley Quinn? Known for falling in love with the Joker, being best friends with Poison Ivy, and now having a child out of wedlock with Batman. How do you feel about all that?” Damian asks and no one in the room knows if he is asking Lilith or Bruce. 

“Mama may have done all of that but she loved me and I couldn’t have been prouder of her for leaving that loser clown. So I am fine with her history because it made her the strong woman she is now!” Lilith says with her eyes burning with pride and strength. 

Damian looks back over to Bruce to see the man looks ready to jump out of his chair and clobber Damian.

“Harley isn’t that bad I guess.” Damian says backing down looking over to Lilith. 

She nods her head and finishes eating as Bruce says, “We need to talk, kid.” 

Lilith pushes her empty plate away and stands up with Bruce and follows after him to his personal study. 

“Go ahead and sit down.” Bruce says pointing to a black leather seat across from his desk. Lilith sits down looking at her feet.

“Did your mom tell you why she took off? Why now did she let us meet?” Bruce asks in a quiet voice trying not to scare the girl like last night.

“Is how I answer going to affect me going back home?” She asks and Bruce nods his head being truthful.

“All mama told me was that she had to protect me and that you was my father.” Lilith says tugging on her pigtail. 

Bruce folds his hands on the desktop and watches her pull at her hair. “You remind me so much of her.” He whispers to himself shaking his head. 

“Protect you from who?” He asks her and she shrugs her shoulders scared to reply. “Kid?”

“Lilith, please call me Lilith.” She says in a small voice and Bruce feels his heart melt a little at that. 

“Alright Lilith, who?”

“Joker, he found us and threatened to hurt me so mama sent me to you for protection. She swore she would be back.” Lilith says still eyeing the floor. 

_ ‘I am going to hurt him, if he threatens her again.’ _ Bruce thinks to himself as he tries to find a way to say what he has to say in a gentle way. 

“Lilith, I would like for you to stay here until your mother comes back. And just to stay safe and keep my identity hidden we will have to change your name.” 

Lilith looks up at him with tears in her eyes but she nods her head. “Can I at least still be called Lilith in private?” She asks.

Bruce nods his head, as he begins to make up a story about who her mother was and where she was. “We will just call you Martha Wayne, and tell people you were living with your mother until you decided to give living with me a try.” Bruce says and sees as Lilith bites her lip to stop from asking a question. 

“Go ahead and ask Lilith.” He says leaning back into his chair.

“Who do I say my mama is?” 

“Just say she is the respected therapist, Francis Seaborn.” He tells her and she nod her head. They are quiet for a few minutes until Bruce breaks the silences asking her. 

“Alright kid, I would like to get to know you if that is alright?” Bruce asks with a small smile watching her face brighten a little.

Nodding her head, she drops her pigtail dragging her chair closer to the desk. 

“Hello, Bruce Wayne I am ya daughter. Lilith Quinnzel.” She says holding her hand out to him standing up.

Bruce stands as well towering over her as he shakes her hand. “Hello Lilith, I am Bruce Wayne, your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
